


High School Bullshit

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Class President! Kris, Drama, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Reporter! Baekhyun, Reporter! Chanyeol, Reporter! Kyungsoo, Reporter! Sehun, Romance, Scandal, Smut, Vice President! Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: “You said a scientific law can’t be true if there’s one case that doesn’t follow it, right? Well, that’s me Junmyeon! I’m your one single case that fucks up your whole damn theory! So, you might as well forget it because I’m not buying it! I’m always going to be here, Junmyeon, liking the shit out of you out of all of the hate! I’m not going anywhere, despite all of this bullshit you're feeding me! Because I know this isn’t right!”A scandal breaks out in the school and the blame is being set on the Vice President Kim Junmyeon. Sehun, the leading reporter of the journalism club, calls bullshit and it's up to him to bring the truth into the light.(Updated with Epilogue)





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun moved into the school at the end of last semester before summer break. It was a hasty move from one city to another since his father had taken a new job position. Normally, his family would decline the offer, but the pay was better, and it was in the same area as a well-announced school that his parent would kill for him to be in. So, he became the new kid that year, and the year following since no one remembered him, if they care to notice him anyway. 

Sehun didn’t mind the place. It was fancy, and they made him wear a school uniform of a blue sweater and khaki pants, but it wasn’t all that bad. He was able to join the small journalism club for the school’s newspaper, which was all he really cared for. He was the main photographer and had his own weekly article at his old school and wanted something like that here. The seniors that ran the place when he first came were impressed with his work and let him in easily, leveling him up with the seniors this year when he was a sophomore. 

When the year began, Sehun was assigned to report over the class presidential race that would be carried throughout the whole semester. The halls were filled with posters of multiple faces and pin-up buttons where passed out and wore like it was an upcoming fashion trend. 

There were two candidates for the class president spot with their own pick for Vice President while independent individuals ran for other lower positions. Sehun didn’t really find himself impressed with any of them except for one: Kim Junmyeon. 

Sehun paid attention to everything around him without causing attention to himself. He found it easier to be easily forgotten in his line of work, especially when he had to read expressions so deeply and see things that no one else saw. He found this very resourceful, especially when it aids him in making decisions on what he thinks are best for the matter at hand. Not that he would ever be brave enough to actually say it to consider though. 

Either way, Sehun found that Kim Junmyeon was the only respectable candidate for any of the positions out of the dozens of students running. And it seemed to be a shame, and most defiantly a mistake, that he was running for Vice President. 

And to make the joke even worse, he was under Wu Yifan, also known as Kris, for Class President. Sehun nearly laughed. 

Now Sehun liked to think that he wasn’t that judgmental as a person, and he likes to believe that anyone could do anything they set their mind to, including himself but…come on. 

Regardless of his opinion, Sehun went along with his assignment and went to the first open discussion for the candidates to answer questions over what they promise to do if they were elected. It was all the same positive and energetic bullshit that anyone could guess to hear from anyone wanting to be elected. Sehun took the best pictures he could in his position and recorded everything asked and answered on his own personal recorder. He was gifted that for his sixteenth birthday instead of a car, and he couldn’t be happier with it. 

He could see the sway towards Kris in the crowd of students around him. He promised to reconsider dress code and make off-campus lunches a thing. The appeal was defiantly effective. 

Kris enrolled in the system about the same time as Sehun himself, if not a little earlier, but grew in popularity dramatically with his foreign accent and rugged good looks. He had a charming way of talking to people, making you trust him and want to be his friend. He had all the girls following him everywhere, and all the guys soon becoming his bros. His grades were suitable, making teachers find him somewhat considerable. But the main attraction of the daring teenager was his weekend parties. 

Kris’s family as well of, to say the least, and it was shown in the way the boy threw so-called “mind-blowing” and “legendary” parties that involved waterfalls of alcohol and bundles of marijuana. He had never been to one of the parties that Kris held, but he could tell from all the tweets about it on social media that it was surely illegal. Sehun heard all the talks in the hallway and in class about how Kris promised to hold an extremely wild party if he was elected and that gather most people’s attention. Sehun rolled his eyes that the pitiful bribery. 

There was also the talk about how they all knew that it was going to be Junmyeon to do all the work as both Vice President and Class President since Kris was going to be too stoned to do anything most of the time. Sehun knew that those who weren’t under the same influence as Kris and his group were only voting for him because of the mere fact Junmyeon was there to actually handle everything. The blind man could see that. 

Sehun could also see that when the conference was over, and the journalism club was allowed to come and privately interview the candidates one on one. He was assigned to Kris and Junmyeon and it went how he expected it to.

He mainly aimed the questions towards Kris, who gave the vague and practiced answers with enthusiasm, but it was when he turned to Junmyeon for his add in where the reasoning and process were explained. He used most of what the other boy for his material in his coverage of it. He liked how simple and blunt the older boy was without coming off rude or contradicting towards him and he kept the fake perkiness to a minimum. He liked how he seemed to actually care about the issues they were addressing. He seemed so genuine.

After the interview, while Sehun was packing his things up inside his bag and Kris was off talking to students about his plans for his celebration party, Junmyeon came up to him and thanked him for the interview, smiling softly with those round kind eyes. He looked so casual and welcoming like he was actually friends with Sehun. 

He asked for his name again, and Sehun tells him. He says he actually wanted his last name, and Sehun doesn’t know why that has such an effect on him. 

Since then, Junmyeon says hi to him whenever they pass in the halls. Sehun feels warm from it, till he reminds himself that it was just nothing more than an old networking strategy. He still likes to think about it every once and a while.

The election goes on with Sehun taking over more and more interviews with more and more students. He takes all the ones he can get with Junmyeon, wanting to convert with the upperclassmen more, even if that means he has to fight through the crowd of Kris’s supporters to get there. Through all those interviews, Sehun had covered all the claims and stance the two had over all sorts of matters: attendance policy, bullying, privileges for underclassmen, more books for the library, longer breaks between classes. 

He also covered the story about how Kris’s family recently gave the school a very charitable donation, one that was very beneficial to the school board of directors. It was interesting to know about, to say the least. 

 

** SM High School to receive charitable donation from alumni and living legacy **

_The Wu family had made a donation of an enclosed amount to SM High School in appreciation for their wonderful memory that both Mr. and Mrs. Wu shared during their youth at their old alumni, along with and in honor of their son Yifan, who is attending the same school as a legacy._

 

He held his last interview for the two a couple days before the day of the election. It was short, and just basic questions that even Sehun didn’t care to ask, especially when Kris was so confident in the outcome of votes. He just recently dyed his hair a golden blonde shade, stating that he did it, so he would really good in his winning photo. Sehun glanced over to see that maybe Junmyeon would have a reaction to the statement. The older boy only blinked softly.

Over the last few months, Sehun has been trying to connect the dots and see why the two were paired together in this race. He understood Junmyeon, but the idea of someone like Kris, who wasn’t in any clubs or even really cared about school in general as anything other than a social scout, being in anything like this was enough for him to question to himself. From what he gathered from their many encounters, Kris seemed to be more of a living in the moment type of guy who cared more about his image and his social statue other than really helping anyone or the school overall. It made him wonder why Junmyeon, the exact opposite of the guy beside him, would even consider running with him, and even more, under him as a second in command. 

Sehun thought that maybe Kris was paying Junmyeon. Or maybe they had a top-secret agreement somewhere. Maybe Junmyeon sold his soul to the moron for whatever reason. Who knows?

A tiny part of his mind worried for the worse, which was that the two had a thing going on between them. It was almost disgraceful for that to be the case, with the way it was so cliché and stereotypical. The smart but under-appreciated boy falling for the king of the school and together they win the race for the school election and they fall in love and become the loving couple of the whole school that everyone envies and so on…

It almost sickens him to think about, especially when he catches the longing looks that Kris sometimes flashes at the other boy without notice. Sehun never feels good when he that.

After the last interview, Kris excuses himself and soon enough leave Sehun with Junmyeon who walks up to him comfortably and smiles. Sehun always smiles back, and they fall into the routine of a short but pleasant conversation that they always share after they finish an interview. Sehun always fought for the interviews with Junmyeon and Kris just for these little moments they share. It was meaningful to him, more than it should be really, but meaningful nonetheless.

Sehun took this as his chance to ask Junmyeon why exactly he wasn’t running for president himself. Junmyeon smiles at him and says that he would, but he didn’t want the spot as much as Kris. Sehun called bullshit but didn’t say it.

Junmyeon then invited him to the party that Kris was planning after the election if they won. Sehun accepts the offer instantly, even though he knows that parties weren’t exactly his thing. He handed Junmyeon his phone when he asked for his number. Now that was something he was willing to get into.

Election day comes quickly, and the electronic polls are opened that day at midnight. Sehun votes that early morning since he was already up working on his homework and picked on the option “Yifan and Kim” without a second thought. Most of the school did by the end of that day, and the intercom morning announcement of the landslide win was greeted with cheers from the students in homeroom. Sehun clapped along with the students in his class, happy for both of the boys.

The party was later on that same night, and Sehun finally convinced himself to go, even though he didn’t know what to wear and what to even do once he got there. He most likely won’t know anyone there and he didn’t really want to drink or smoke. He was starting to change his mind on going, but he thought about another moment with Junmyeon, just another moment to talk or just another happy hello in his direction from him. He walked his way to the house since it wasn’t that far away from his own home.

He could tell it was Kris’s house easily with the flashing lights from the windows and the loud music with the lyrics that he could make out from the gate front opening. He adventures up to the front door that was partly open and enters into the craziness he ever witnesses. There were bodies everywhere and the only thing more booming that the music was the smell of alcohol and weed, both of those seemingly becoming stronger the farther he went into the party. He barely passed the entering hallway before stopping and seeing a huge blob of people of dancing and grinding in the middle of the hallway. He really didn’t want to be here.

He was ready to leave, still holding his gray jacket and making the step back to leave. He was about to turn around fully when he caught the swift view of a hand shooting up in the air out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find a tall figure walking over towards him, squeezing through all of the closed in bodies to make his way over to him. He styled his hair too spiked upward and swiped to the side to show off his wide forehead and cheekbones. He wore simple black jeans and a plain white tee that made him look slimmer and lean, defining his shoulders, arms, and legs. 

Junmyeon walked up to him and smiled and Sehun felt one of his knees jiggle slightly. He was thankful that he was still standing. 

“Hey.” Junmyeon greeted him with a firm handshake.

“Hey,” Sehun muttered under his breath with a shy smile. 

Junmyeon kept hold of his hand as he leaned into Sehun ear and whisper into it. His knee jiggled again.

“You want to get out of here?” The older boy asked him.

“Yeah.” Sehun nods his head, feeling a wave of tingling heat race up his spine as he glanced to the side at the stairs.

Junmyeon keeps hold of his hand and takes him back to the front door, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack on their way out. They walk out and Sehun follows the upperclassmen to a sleek black car across the street, near the front entree. He never considered the thought of Junmyeon being well off himself. He only thought of Kris and his own family’s wealth, since that seems to be a very well-known factor to everyone else around him. Sehun pushes the thought away as he gets into the car and sits in the passenger seat. 

“Where are we going?” Sehun asks him.

“To my house.” Junmyeon starts the engine. “Don’t worry. It’s not far.

The drive for a while, and soon come to a tall building in the city that Sehun isn’t familiar with. Junmyeon leads him the way, walking beside him with ease. Sehun finds it odd that he was so comfortable with someone he barely even knew. He didn’t question that either.

The apartment is bigger than life in his opinion, and he holds back his awe as Junmyeon walks in and sets his keys and wallet on the nearby table. 

“My parents are away on a business trip,” Junmyeon tells him over his shoulder. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Sehun asks him as he follows him into a large white place that ends up being the kitchen.

“My older brother is studying aboard in Europe.” He informs him as he looks for food in the cabinets and fridge. “You like chips and queso?” 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Sehun watched quietly as the older boy prepares the food. 

Sehun didn’t understand what was happening, to be completely honest. He didn’t expect for his night to take this sudden turn in settings, and when it considered it, he wasn’t excepting for this to be the action taking place. The last thing he thought of was eating chips and queso while sitting on the white countertops of Junmyeon’s kitchen. 

Once the food is done and Junmyeon’s cheeks are puffed out while chewing, Sehun takes this as his moment to ask. 

“Why did we leave the party?” Sehun asked him before taking a chip for himself.

“Why? Did you want to stay?” Junmyeon raises a brow at him.

“No.” Sehun response. “I just don’t know why you would invite me to a party to only leave it.”

Junmyeon shrugs slightly as if he understood his concern. “I normally don’t care for parties, but I came for Kris, but I didn’t want to be around when all the alcohol and drugs broke out. I was about to leave when I saw you at the door.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You didn’t look ecstatic to be there either, and I didn’t exactly want to be alone. So, I just took you along with me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. I felt as if I needed to come because it was in celebration. I tried to make an expectation for tonight, though, for Kris.”

“You do a lot for Kris,” Sehun tells him, being honest for a second. “I get the impression that you must like him. Or just his position.” 

Sehun knew he was heading down the road where he held so many concerns and questions for the older boy. Not only was he opening the conversation for the condition for the relationship between the two boys, but also to get the real reason why Junmyeon was putting himself under the other boy when he should be above. He was being a reported but in a more casual way. He found that he got more of his answers that way.

“Trust me, the last thing I want is Kris.” Junmyeon looks at Sehun with a firm stare that made him believe the older boy. 

“He wants you,” Sehun informs him. “I can tell by the way he looks at you sometimes.”

“That’s because he likes the whole power couple image. And I’m not at all interested in that.” 

“So, you don’t like Kris?”

Junmyeon looks at him fully and in the eye. He likes how brown and charismatic his eyes are. “Not at all.”

He pursues his lips before asking again. “Not even a little?” Sehun can tell he’s telling the truth, but he still worries. “Not even as a person?”

“No,” Junmyeon confirms him. “He’s arrogant and I hate how he worked so hard on promising parties and making the cheerleading team’s skirts shorter than on things that actually matter.” 

Sehun took notice of how Junmyeon tossed his chip down in aggravation. He didn’t think the queso deserved that.

“Then why are you running with him?” Sehun asked him.

“Last year, I and my friend Chen were planning on running and signed up for it, but then his family had to move away over the summer and I was left to find someone who would run with me. Kris was easy to convince.”

“Why didn’t you run for President then? And make him Vice President?”

Junmyeon set down his drink and looked at Sehun after a small moment of silence. “A lot of people don’t really like me. I’m pretty annoying and kind of awkward. Kris is cool and popular, so they’re more likely to pick him over me in anything, including this race.” 

“But you’re more qualified. By a lot.” Sehun told him. He was still having trouble processing everything. The annoying and awkward claim threw him off.

“Still, people would rather have someone who can get them to like them and trust them. Even if it’s through a few words. They will take that before an annoying little shit like me, even if my attentions are good. It always works like that. There’s not one case where they would choose differently. It's scientific law.”

“Really? Are you a psychologist now?” Sehun jokes with him with a nervous chuckle. He doesn’t like how blunt Junmyeon was being right now. It made him feel tense and somewhat sad for the other boy, who saw himself in such a negative way. It was also a false view too, in Sehun’s opinion.

Junmyeon points up to him. “See? They react like that. They think I’m bragging about being smart and knowing what a scientific law is and all. They shut me off then.”

“But I wasn’t saying that.” Sehun defenses himself. “I don’t think you’re arrogant or annoying or anything like that.” 

“Most people would differ with you on that.” Junmyeon bit into his chip. 

Sehun didn’t respond right away. He didn’t like the way Junmyeon thought of himself and how he actually believed that’s how people saw him. It couldn’t be good for his self-esteem and it actually worrying him for the boy, considering how openly he spoke of it. It was a personal thing and it shouldn’t have been spoken about in such a cold manner. 

“I still think you make a better president,” Sehun tells him, longing to tell him more. 

Junmyeon comes to stand in front of him, placing himself between his parted knees. He playfully hits his thigh and smiles up at him. “You’re sweet.” 

Sehun feels his face become flush and puts his head down to hide it. He knows his knees would have given in on himself on him if he was standing. 

“So, is this year going to be shit because Kris is in charge?” Sehun asked him, trying to regain himself.

“Not completely. It won’t be horrible. The council will meet over winter break to discuss the plan and to form the statement we will send out to the school board and students. We’ll set the budget and create accounts for each donation we plan to commit. Hopefully, Kris will just not show up.” 

Sehun laughs at him, and he decides that he like Junmyeon. He really likes Junmyeon. He likes his bluntness and his way of formality. He likes his soft looking black hair and meaty neck that his hands itch to hold and run over. He liked his straight teeth smile and realistic outlook on everything and everyone around him, even though he disagrees with some of it. 

“Are you sure about that whole scientific law thing?” Sehun titles his head.

“Positive. It will happen every time. It wouldn’t be a law if there was a case where it didn’t turn out the same.” Junmyeon tells him in a firm tone.

Sehun simply hums in response, not buying the theory. He thinks that Junmyeon is too hard on himself and finds it almost sad that the boy doesn’t see himself as great as he should. Sehun wants to inform him differently, but the words leave him speechless when he even thinks about telling him face to face. 

Junmyeon cuts off his thoughts by grabbing the chip bag and the bowl of queso. He moves away from him and walks towards the living, shaking the bag as a way to beckon him to come with him. “Come on, we’re gonna watch something on Netflix.”

Sehun ends up spending the night. He sleeps very little, considering they were up late watching movies and talking about other people they knew and about all the classes and professors they hated. Sehun finds it almost shocking that Junmyeon hated more people than him. He calls them all bitches and Sehun almost dies from laughter. 

Junmyeon drives him home later that day, telling him to text him later for the night sleepover. Sehun tells him to not miss him too much, just to tease him. As Sehun was walking around the front of the car to get to this house, Junmyeon honks at him, causing him to jump from the loud noise and fall down to the ground. 

Sehun gets up smoothly as he can after being on concrete and walks on, only glancing back to flip off Junmyeon with a wide, breaking out smile. He can hear the loud laughter inside the car after he enters the home and closes the front door. 

He pulls out his phone to text the older boy.

 

_Sehun: You’re a meanie!_

_Junmyeon: I’m sorry, but I had to do it lol._

_Sehun: Yeah sure. I believe you. Just don’t miss me too much, old man._

_Junmyeon: I’ll try not to, but I can’t promise anything._

 

He smiles at the messages, rereading them and letting himself giggle at them. He goes over to Junmyeon’s two more times during the break.

School comes back in session and Sehun is assigned to cover a more detailed report of the statement of production that the student council will announce tomorrow afternoon. When he goes into the interview, he sees Junmyeon in a charcoal gray suit with a white button-up and black tie. He took photos of them and took extras for his own personal pleasure. That image was too good to be let go undeservingly.

The interview goes on in a normal fashion, but Kris doesn’t leave them afterward He instead stays and throws his arm around Junmyeon, as if they were a couple. Junmyeon doesn’t move away from him and it slightly bothers Sehun. He still expects that maybe something is somewhat alive between the two boys, and it causes a funny feeling to develop in him, a mixture of both anxieties and hurt. He pushes it away at that time but thinks about it later that night when Junmyeon doesn’t text him back.

Valentine’s Day comes soon enough, and the journalism club holds out their traditional campus-wide game of finding the cutest couple on the day and announcing a winner in the next day paper for everyone to read. They look out for couples dressed alike and for flamboyant proposals for courtship between two new lovers. Anything to really get the feels going inside Sehun’s chest since he was secretly a huge softy for all the romance that usually floats around that day. It made him happy.

He was walking down the hall to lunch when Kris called for him from behind. “Yo! Sehun!”

The boy turned around to the upper-classmen who threw his arm around him, his friends following behind him and laughing about some stupid comment one of them made about the camera around his neck. He only rolled his eyes and looked up at the other boy beside him. 

He became jealous again of how Kris’s blonde hair look, all golden and smooth swirls of honey. The dye had to be top dollar and brand name. Sehun was lucky enough to even get his own hair bleached with his strict and cheap parents. He was only left to pray that his hair looked alright with his dark roots started coming more and more visible in the mix of white, like white chocolate with strikes of the dark. He wondered if Junmyeon would prefer chocolate over honey. He wondered if he was even a sweets kind of person.

“Listen Oh, I need you to help me out here,” Kris told him as they continued to walk down the hall together. “I need you and your camera in the auditorium at 3:30 on the dot after school today. Got it? I’m really counting on ya for this.” 

“I’ll be there.” Sehun agrees to the deal, mainly so Kris can stop talking to him.

“Great!” Kris ruffles his hair like he was a toddler or something. “And sit in the dark area in the back so you won’t seem.” 

“Okay. Will does.” Sehun nods and walks on his own as Kris gets distracted by someone else he calls and goes off to take to them, his crowd following after him.

Its only five seconds later before Sehun feels an arm slide into his arm and turns to find Junmyeon walking beside him. He turns to face him and smiles. Sehun’s knee wiggles again, making him stumble a bit while walking.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked him.

“Yeah,” Sehun insures him. “What’s up?” 

“What were you just talking to Kris about right now?” Junmyeon asks him straightforward. 

“He wants me later on for a photoshoot or something,” Sehun answers him as he glances down to find a thick paper booklet in his arms. He picks it out of the older boy’s arms with a smirk. “What’s this here?” 

“It’s the script for the spring play.” Junmyeon shyly explains to him, like he was slightly embarrassed to be caught with it.

“The musical?” Sehun asks him with a wide smile. “Your goanna tries out?” 

“Yeah. I’m thinking about it at least.” Junmyeon rubs the back his neck. Sehun had never seen him so shy and modest like this before, with his eyes shifted downward and his cheeks flushed slightly. 

Sehun hummed again as he began to take a step back. “Maybe I should give it a read and see for myself…” 

He’s already off with the script, running against the crowd of people moving forward while Junmyeon chases him, calling his name while laughing. 

School ends and Sehun makes his way over to the auditorium like he promised. He sees the place is completely empty then and takes his seat in the far back. He turns the flash off of his camera and fiddles with his phone for a while. All the lights are off except the main ones hovering over the stage. 

It isn’t long afterward when Sehun suddenly hears footsteps approaching the stage and glances up to find Junmyeon there instead of Kris. Sehun pops his head up in surprise and was about to call out to the older boy who seemed to not know he was there till the music abruptly plays loud over the silence and the lights on the stage begin to dim. A wall of bright white Christmas lights strings comes down from the ceiling as a prof wall and Sehun slowly began to understand what was happening right in front of him. 

Like expected, A dark figure came out from the other side of the stage, and Sehun already knew it was Kris, who was carrying a huge bouquet of lush red roses and he stood in front of Junmyeon before bowing onto one knee, looking up to the surprised and still boy with a fond expression. 

This confirmed everything he thought and feared for. Kris wanted him here in the dark to capture the dramatic and romantic confession he planned for Junmyeon. It was a showing of his own heartbreak.

He watches what happens before him, barely hearing the words that Kris says. He places his camera up and barely pays attention to the pictures his taking. He didn’t care at this point. He secretly expects that maybe Kris did this as a way to stick it to Sehun, and this was a solid statement of him claiming Junmyeon once and for all. It all burned like salt in a wound, especially since Junmyeon looked so angelic beside the wall, the lights brightening up his face in a lovely halo sense. That only made everything hurt more.

Sehun takes a zoom up on Junmyeon’s face and snaps a pic quickly. He looks back at the photo to see that he holds an expression that didn’t look so happy. He looks up once he hears Kris end his confession with the huge question, letting it hang in the air. The music had already faded out of the effect and Sehun could feel the intensity between the two from his own seat. 

He didn’t see Junmyeon jump from joy, or cry from happiness, or even smile. The boy simply looked down to the other with a guilt-ridden expression before shaking his head. “No. I’m so sorry, but no.” He ran off then.

Sehun jumped out of his seat and dashed off towards where the boy once stood. He passed Kris on the stage, who was still down on one knee and looking lost and defeated. Sehun didn’t feel sorry for him in the slightest.

“Junmyeon!” He called for the other boy as he ran out of the exit and ended up outside, watching the familiar black car driving out of the parking lot on turning onto the highway. He lost the car in the hectic traffic and signed at his defeat. At least he knew Junmyeon honestly meant what he said earlier, and that somehow filled him up with hope and relief. 

Winter ends and at the start of spring, the roles for the musical are announced and Sehun is more than thrill when he hears Junmyeon’s name as the main lead on the morning intercom announcements. The play is held a month later and Sehun volunteers for the coverage on the play’s performance on opening night. 

He doesn’t tell Junmyeon his coming, in respects to his profession and the unbiased mindset he was supposed to have. He kept chanting the order in his head. _Be honest. Don’t stare at him the whole time and be brutal on the performance. Just because he’s in it doesn’t mean its instantly a Broadway hit._

But it was. It really was so good and everything about the show and the cast was unbelievably phenomenal. He loved it all. 

And yes, he did stare at Junmyeon most of the time, because he was the main lead and he was technically supposed to pay more attention to him than anyone else. Sure, the fact that he was gorgeous under the lights and in the uniform of a royal prince did make his eyes linger longer than they should, but that was only because he was an inspecting critic doing his job. Nothing more…

He wrote the high praising performance review that same night and printed it that next day.

 

** “The Prince” Review **

_SM High School theater department production of “The Prince” leaves the audience breathless with fantastic energy, astonishing talent, and a memorable cast._

 

Sehun goes to every show after that. He doesn’t tell Junmyeon about any till the last one, where he meets up with him later, holding a bouquet of flowers and congratulating him on his outstanding performance. He lived for that smile he received from the other boy.

The scandal happens the week after spring break.

The rumor was this: last year there was a huge fundraiser for the school conducted by the student council of that prior year. The money from that fundraiser was then put into a trust fund for the members of student council this year to use and distribute to the other departments and clubs of that the school as a gift to be used in the next following year for bigger and better productions and projects. That money did not open up for the student council this the start of this spring semester and only certain people had access to it. 

But now that money was gone, and there was almost nothing left of it to be divided into the other programs. 

The teachers and students were pissed, knowing most of the clubs were already planning on using that money for such great things, and now it was all gone, and no one had any idea why. The student council was under a lot of heat for the mishandling of the money. It seemed like the fund vanished into air since there was no record by either the student council or the faculty and staff that the money was even being used for something. But it was and now everyone was being heavily investigated for it since the school themselves was very pissed about it. 

It was the huge crazed of the school, causing some of the frenzies in the halls to intense. The journalism club was given direct orders to not report about the scandal from the school board themselves, which was proof enough that they were trying to hide the whole thing and come on from it quietly. 

It wasn’t until that next week when everyone got the answer to why it happened. 

The Class President came on the school’s broadcasting channel, surrounded by all of the other members, all of them dressed formally and properly, to explain the issue and hopefully an issue to solve it. 

The broadcast came onto the screen during seventh period, when Sehun had journalism. Everyone gathered around in a single room to watch. Sehun was worried for Junmyeon’s sake, considering that some of the student council members had been getting bullied and harassed for the problem and Sehun couldn’t seem to get to where he could talk to the other boy all week with all of the madness going around. Junmyeon sat to Kris’s left in a black suit, with a white button-up and a dark green tie. His hair looked messy and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

The broadcast began with Kris greeting everyone listening and stating the problem at hand. Everything went down the drain from there.

Kris explained that there was an unknown usage of the money from the fundraiser from the mishandling of purchases that the council made. The council was using the money without knowing they were and indirectly causing harm to a lot of other students in the process. He states that the person to blame for all of this was the individual responsible for making the budget in the first place and also organizing the expenses and accounts. He says that the individual who made all these decisions was also the person who kept a record of all of the purchases that the council had made over the past few months and that individual should have noticed the incorrect correlation of money taking and put a stop to this at once. He described it as “careless observation and management.” 

The individual in charge of all of that was the Vice President. Kris was blaming all of this on Junmyeon. 

Sehun was pissed.

Once all the members of the council walked out and the broadcast had ended, Sehun went out into the hall as calmly as he could and walked slowly, looking for his target. He finds him shortly, walking down the hall with his backpack on and his jacket off, folded it over his arm. Sehun locks eyes with him and comes forward. He grabs Junmyeon by the arm and pulls him into the janitor’s closet next to them. 

Sehun closed the door behind them and locked it. He looked up to find a surprised and unpleasant looking Junmyeon. That only pissed him off even more.

“What the hell was that?!” Sehun nearly screamed at him.

“An explanation for the matter at hand,” Junmyeon explains to him calmly. That only ticks him off even more.

“Oh, you mean Kris blaming his fuck up on you?!”

“Sehun please-“  


“You and I both know this is utter bull!” He couldn’t believe that this was seriously happening. He couldn’t believe that Junmyeon was letting this happen.

“It is my fault, Sehun.” Junmyeon’s voice was still calm as he tried to reason with him. “I should have known we were spending the money that wasn’t ours to spend.” 

“Oh, you mean the money he’s probably using to fund his weekend parties?!”

“It doesn’t matter what he spent it on. All that matters are that I should have kept up with the numbers and the bank accounts better.”

“Not when you’re not informed about what’s happening!” Sehun fires back. “And even if you are, it’s probably all lies anyway!”

“Still. It's more believable and acceptable for me to take the fall. The school can swipe it off as a mistake more easily.” Junmyeon looked down, making the light in his eye look as if like he actually blamed himself for everything. Sehun wanted to pull his hair out that the thought. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? He’s ruining your reputation Junmyeon!” 

“Please, Sehun! It’s just better this way!” Junmyeon finally snaps at him. 

“Why? Because of your little self-made law?!” Sehun was slipping and he felt himself beginning to lose it. “Because you’re so convinced of your own bullshit?!”

“It’s not bullshit!” His tone is weak, and he sounds as if he’s about to break down.

“Yes, it is!” Sehun screams with aspirations at him with his arms wailing above him. “You said a scientific law can’t be true if there’s one case that doesn’t follow it, right? Well, that’s me Junmyeon! I’m your one single case that fucks up your whole damn theory! So, you might as well forget it because I’m not buying it! I’m always going to be here, Junmyeon, liking the shit out of you out of all of the hate! I’m not going anywhere, despite all of this bullshit you're feeding me! Because I know this isn’t right!” 

There’s a numb silence between them for a couple of seconds. Sehun doesn’t exactly recall how it happened, but he does recall somehow ending up kissing Junmyeon once and then again and again. Before he can make sense of everything around him, he was pushing Junmyeon against the wall while sticking his tongue down his throat, tasting all of his hot and wet mouths that he could.

Junmyeon is kissing him just as fiercely back, pulling his as close as possible and running his hands down his back before going under his shirt. Sehun moves one of his hands from the other boy’s black hair to cup Junmyeon’s ass and give it a tight squeeze. The older boy gasped against his lips, which Sehun took as an opportunity to bite his lower and gently pull it out between his teeth. 

Junmyeon’s cheeks are red and his eyes are filled with a lustful gleam. Sehun likes this view was too much for his own good. Junmyeon tries to pull himself closer again, but Sehun uses his arms resting on the wall to pull away. 

“No.” He breaths heavily. “We can’t get caught.” 

“Fuck it.” Junmyeon harshly grabs Sehun and pushes him up against the wall. “At least I’m getting one thing that I want.” 

He kisses him again, hungrily and passionately, and Sehun couldn’t resist the sensational way his lips moved against him. Sehun parts his legs and pulls Junmyeon closer in by grabbing his ass again and grinding their hips together. Sehun can feel Junmyeon’s dick against his own and they begin to cause friction between one another. 

Sehun moans as Junmyeon goes over to his ear and bites down on it hard. He starts to thrust against Sehun’s pelvis and throbbing dick in a steady beat against the wall as if he was really fucking him, and he wants nothing more than for him to be inside him. He shivers against the wall and moans against as Junmyeon reaches down towards his collarbone and bite down on it. 

He gives Junmyeon’s ass squeeze as he begins to snakes his hand over to the front of his pants and let his fingers trace the bulging dick underneath the fabric. He kisses the other boy again before he tries to undo his pants button and zipper.

_“Kim Junmyeon, please report to the principal’s office. Kim Junmyeon please report to the principal’s office.”_

The intercom announcement stopped the activity they were doing, and they parted slightly, Sehun resting himself against the wall for support. He didn’t trust his knees after everything that just happen.

“I have to go.” Junmyeon pants slightly. 

Sehun stays quiet and watched as Junmyeon fixed his hair and his pants. He straightens his tie and Sehun resists the urge to tell him to stay. He was normally clingy after receiving affections. 

Junmyeon takes the jacket he dropped onto the floor and pats it down before putting it on again. He looks sophisticated and like a proper man. Sehun takes his face and kisses him softly one more time before letting him go. He feels anxious and unsteady as he watches Junmyeon open the door to leave.

“Everything is going to be okay, alright?” Junmyeon smiles at him, trying to make both of them feel better. “I’ll text you later, and we can meet up and talk. My place. Okay?”

Sehun nods urgently in agreement. He wants nothing more than that, than Junmyeon to stay and be with him. But he watches the boy walk out and close the door behind him anyway. Sehun holds himself as he stands there in the dark, wondering what to do about everything. He glances down to see that Junmyeon had left his backpack on the ground next to some old buckets and cleaning supplies. 

The idea springs in his head then, along with the rising motivation driven by anger. He grabs the backpack and gets out of the room, pacing back towards Journalism. He comes in to find everyone talking about what just happen on the television. Baekhyun, a senior writer, is sitting on a desk when he spots Sehun coming in. 

“Oh, Sehun! We want to hear your opinion about everything.” 

“It’s all utter bullshit,” Sehun calls out with no attention to being polite and socially correct. He only walks on towards the photo development room, closing the door behind him.

Once he enters the red-lit room, he clears a table for himself, moving the photos developing in the trays full of water. He needed to be alone, behind a locked door, when he commits his crime. 

He takes Junmyeon’s backpack and dumps all of its contents onto the table. Books and a laptop thud out against the wood and all the paper and pencil scatter to the floor. The only things that Sehun is after are the folder holder and the black covered business checkbook. 

He takes those and studies all the information inside before him. He states to see where things begin to fall apart between the receipts and the checks. He takes pictures of it all before him before he takes the bank statements and heads out of the room and heads straight for the copiers in the main open area of the Journalism club room. 

The bell for an 8th period just rung and it only left Sehun to stand there with the three top seniors. He could feel all of their eyes on his movement and only waited for them to talk first. He knew their curiosity was stronger than their willpower.

“Would you like to elaborate on your statement from earlier?” Kyungsoo asks him from his seat at the head desk, taking off his glasses.

Sehun had his back turned away from them as he used the copy paper. He thought about what he wanted to say before speaking to them. 

“It sounds as if Kris was trying to push the blame on someone else,” Chanyeol speak in the silence. “Maybe the school itself?”

“The school wasn’t in charge of the money.” Sehun finally responses. “The Vice President was, and Kris was trying to push it all onto him.”

“Woah, wait a minute.” Chanyeol sits up in his chair at the same desk that Beakhyun sat on. “Are you telling me that Kim Junmyeon, the smartest person in this whole damn place, is getting all the blame for this for being disorganized?” 

“I highly doubt that’s what happens.” Baekhyun pops the sucker he was eating earlier out of his mouth. “Hell, the only reason I voted for Kris in the first place is because I knew Junmyeon was Vice, and he could get shit done. Who’s with me?” 

Sehun didn’t need to turn around the see all three of the boys raising their hand. He lifted his own hand up. He knew this very well, and he would kill to make Junmyeon understand this…

“See?” Baekhyun waved his arms out to prove his point. 

“Well, the school board isn’t falling for the act. He just got called into the principal office.” Sehun informs them without looking at them. He copies the second and third statement.

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol cursed.

“Yeah.” 

“He’s fucked.”

“Not if I can help it.” Sehun begins to copy the fourth statement.

“What are you going to do exactly?” Kyungsoo asks the younger boy among them. 

“I have proof. I can prove everything is wrong.” Sehun can basically see the paper in his hand already.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo challenges him. 

“You’ll see soon enough.” Sehun insures him. “Junmyeon didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all Kris’s fault and he knows it. That’s why he pushing it on Junmyeon. He’s trying to save his own ass.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. And it’s all here in these checks and statements.” Sehun finishes his copying and organizes the papers in chronological order. He circles the dates in markers and puts the originals back inside the folders.

“Wait, are you allow to have access to those?” Kyungsoo suddenly realizes what Sehun meant. 

“No.”

“Where did you get them?”

“Junmyeon’s backpack.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re breaking, like, at least six rules right now,” Kyungsoo stresses to him, but Sehun keeps working. 

“I don’t care. As long as it saves Junmyeon.” Sehun means what he says.

He can practically see the three turning to each other behind his back with raise brows. He vaguely hears Chanyeol repeating his words in a questioning tone.

“What the hell? Are you two fucking?” 

“No.” Sehun snarls at them.

A long pause of silence falls. 

Sehun signs. “Okay, we might have just made out in the janitor’s closet just now.”

“What?!” 

“But it’s not like that!”

“Hey man, I mean, don’t get us wrong.” Baekhyun holds his arms up in defense. “We get it. We see the appeal: professional, smart, kind, handsome…”

“And that ass is out of this world.” Chanyeol exaggerates.

“See! We support it!”

“We get why you nearly fought people for those interviews now.”

Sehun ignores them as he gathers his things and heads out of the room. He thinks of the fastest route to his next destination, considering that the place wasn’t that far from the school. He had to get the rest of the information there and then quickly make it back to campus before the final bell, where Junmyeon would hopefully be waiting for him in his car in the parking lot. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Baekhyun asked him surprised by his sudden departure as the new period students file into the classroom.

“To do my job!” He calls back to them before almost dashing out of the room and building. 

The next day comes along and the leading headline for the paper states about the financial incident. Sehun glances over the passage, seeing that they made a wise choice not to name anyone, but he still hears Junmyeon’s name exchanged in the halls in whispers and harsh tones. He nearly slams his locker out of frustration from it.

It’s worse in the classrooms. It’s all everyone one wants to talk about and the cluster of lockers and walking shoes are not there to block out the words that people say. It all negative and it’s all pitiful. These people are so willing to believe the lies. It sickens him deeply.

It hit the peek for him when some idiot actually asked the teacher about the matter. Sehun didn’t want to hear it and he asked to be excused from class in order to go and back to work to a paper for journalism. He didn’t come back for that period or the next. 

He worked on his case for those few hours, making sure everything was perfect. He doesn’t come back out of the Journalism room till the end of fourth period, heading his way to fifth for a test he had that day, which he didn’t study for.

After school yesterday, he got back in time to meet up with Junmyeon where they went to his place for the rest of the day. Sehun told him that he had to get back home to study, but the boy looked as if he really wanted him to stay. He told Sehun then that it was okay if he didn’t want to be around him anymore, in which Sehun told him to shut up. He meant what he said in the closet. He wasn’t going anywhere.

It was when he arrived at his fifth-period class when he got the text message from Junmyeon.

 

_Junmyeon: Hey, I’m getting out of here after next period. Wanna come with me?_

_Sehun: You’re checking yourself out?_

_Junmyeon: Yeah. I just need a day off from everything._

 

Sehun knew what that meant. Junmyeon was suffering and he was looking for an escape from all of the hate around him. He wondered if this is how Junmyeon really thought what people thought of him originally, before the scandal.

 

_Sehun: I have a test this period, but then lunch so I can take off. Meet me outside the Journalism room._

_Junmyeon: Alright. See you in a bit._

 

Sehun gets his test, realizes he doesn’t know half of the material when he gets stuck on the second question, and mentally says fuck it. He puts down all he knows on the questions, not really answering any of them fully, and hands his test in first before anyone. He asks the teacher permission to go back into the journalism room. 

He nearly runs back to the room and makes triple sure that his report for tomorrow is perfect. He makes sure everything is explained clearly and the lines all connect in plain view for anyone to understand. He positions the pictures in order and makes sure to put the finished product on Kyungsoo’s desk before he leaves. 

He knew that he would fill out the task and make sure he keeps his end of the deal. Besides, this will be the biggest print they have yet, and he knows the upperclassman wouldn’t be able to turn that down.

He meets Junmyeon outside shortly afterward, and the older boy hustles both of them out of the building and off campus quickly. He grabbed his hand first thing and interlock their fingers as they walked out. He was ready to get away from the school and Sehun became more worried for him. He asked if someone said something to him about it. Junmyeon said that everyone around him was talking about him, but no one was saying anything to his face, and he thinks that hurts more than anything. 

Sehun stays that night again, waking up to the alarm on the couch, cuddling with Junmyeon, holding him to his chest. The older boy tries to beg him to stay home with him. Sehun was barely able to convince him to come to school. He needed to be there for when the paper is handed out and the truth was exposed. 

The two of them part ways for their different first periods, and Sehun gives Junmyeon an encouraging smile before they walk away from each other. Today’s paper won’t be released till halfway through the first period, and most students won’t see it until the start of the second period anyway. It was only a matter of waiting now. 

When Sehun walked out of his first-period class, he could see that word got out rather quickly, and all he could see were students reading the story, all of them looking so emerged in it. Sehun kept his head down. He was sure no one actually knew who he was, but he still didn’t want to be seen. 

** Class President Slanders against Vice President **

_If you were to ask a room full of average students here at SM High School if they voted for candidate Kris Wu for Class President in the past semester just because Kim Junmyeon was running as the Vice President under him, almost every one of them would raise a hand up to say that they did. If you were to ask that same room full of students if they were shocked to see that Kim Junmyeon was running for Vice President instead of Class President, the result would be the same._

_It’s easy to assume to that most of the voters has this same thought process when voting this past winter, ending in the result of Wu and Kim winning the class election. It’s understandable for most of the student body to elect someone like Junmyeon when it comes to the case of having some responsibility for monitoring Kris and his actions as Class President, given his reputation. Junmyeon is the model with the almost perfect GPA and history of volunteer work that make saints proud. He was kind to everyone he encounters and leaves a good impression on everyone he meets. Kris is similar to Junmyeon in this sense but has a different way of doing it._

Sehun began to spill the tea then. He gave background to Kris’s parties, and how they usually had alcohol and drugs. His evidence was the posts on social media made by some of Kris’s followers, who stated about how drunk that they got and ended up in another state, or how high they got and accidentally got into a fight with a cop. He shows pictures of these posts as proof.

He goes on stating that these parties were considerably hard to produce and took a lot of time and money to make. He says that probably why Kris missed seven out of the fifteen weekly Student Council meeting in the semester, and how he might even be the cause for the lost money in the school’s trust fund. 

He reviles what he found out yesterday in his investigation. He informs the readers that Wu used the Student Council debit card, that had the Student Council advisor’s name on it, Lee Soo-man, to buy the alcohol from a local liquor store near the school’s campus. He used this along with a fake ID that held Wu’s picture and the advisor’s name on it, which he did use since the owner of that liquor store took a picture of it when he first used the card. Sehun puts the picture of the ID and a shot of him in the store to prove the case even more.

Along with this, Sehun also tells about how the owner of that liquor store knew Wu on a weekly basis and how he was one of his most profitable customers. He always came in once a week, usually a Friday, and bought a lot from them, always a large amount of money that he always used the card for. The owner confirmed more about how he honestly didn’t know or expect that Wu was underage.

He explains how these purchases would never come up in the checkbook, because Wu wouldn’t rat himself out and how acted along with the shock when it turned out the money for the fund was completely gone without anyone knowing, considering the fact that no one knew that Wu was using his access to the debit card as Class President and was spending that money for his weekend parties.

He explains how Wu pushed this off and onto Vice President Kim as his getaway goat, which had basically shattered the boy’s reputation that was once so prime and perfect. 

Then Sehun goes farther and spills the whole damn pot then.

He considers the reader’s question of why Wu would put this on Kim, who he claimed to dear friends with. He then reports the failed Valentine’s day confession Wu had made towards Kim in February which ended in rejection. He also provides visuals for this and puts his pictures of the event in the paper. Especially the one of Junmyeon’s face before he runs away.

He ended his paper as stating that Kris Wu doing this as not only a way to save his ass, but to get back at the boy who broke his heart. 

Everyone was talking about it, loudly and without a bit of shame. They were shocked at the evidence right before them and he secretly smiled to himself, knowing that he had them all. Some called bullshit, be he knew he won. Most of the talking was about how Junmyeon denied the other boy, which Sehun found odd, considering that was the least of anyone’s worries. There were some though who were very upset that the money was wasted away on parties that they didn’t even care for or could even attend if they wanted to. They were the loudest ones to show their resentment and frustration out of everyone else.

He got the text from Junmyeon at the beginning of third, along with a picture of the headlines.

 

_Junmyeon: What the hell is this?!_

_Sehun: Idk what you’re talking about…_

_Junmyeon: Your name is on it, Sehun._

_Sehun: Oh, it is._

_Sehun: And they spelled it right too._

_Sehun: How nice._

_Junmyeon: seHUN!!!_

 

He puts his phone on silence then and goes on listening to the lecture. He doesn’t think about the gossip going on behind him, and he doesn’t react when he hears someone ask who the hell was Oh Sehun anyway. He didn’t feel the need to stand up for himself and explain. His writing already did that for him.

He was on his way to fourth period when he suddenly pulls from behind and taken away into a dark room that he recognized as the Janitor’s closet. He found Junmyeon in front of him, hands on hips, trying to look pissed. He had such a baby face that it didn’t work too well, but Sehun’s knees still jiggled. 

“Did you miss me?” Sehun tried to flirt.

“How could you?!” Well, that didn’t work. “I can’t believe you actually-!”

“Did you read it?” 

“Of course, I did! And that isn’t the p-!”

“That first part? About what everyone thinks about you and the voting? That’s true.”

Sehun watched as Junmyeon trembled a bit as he stopped his yelling to look at him with a certain look in his eyes. He looked desperate and touched, but he quickly looked away and shut his eyes. When he looked back at Sehun, he had the same harden focus in his glare.

“That’s not important right now.” The upperclassmen held up in his hands before him. “What is important is that you are a dead man walking. Kris just found out and he is pissed.”

Just then, a loud shout came from the other side of the door, breaking out from the hallway cluster. It was angry and Sehun swore that he heard his name in it. 

Junmyeon brought him to his body, holding him like someone was about to break down the door. Another shout comes, and Sehun could understand it this time.

“Where is Oh?! Where is he?!”

Sehun knew what he wanted and knew that wasn’t exactly the best thing in his favor, but he couldn’t hide in here like a coward. He had to confront the chaos he made, and he wasn’t going to back down. Junmyeon might, but he did damn. 

Sehun made a dash for it, ripping himself from Junmyeon’s arm and running outside. Junmyeon called him back in a hushed tone, but he went on. He would lock him in the closet if he could, but he knew that was even worse in his favor.

He came out into the hallway where everyone was dead quiet and watching the only moving figure in the crowd. He was still shouting, calling Sehun a coward and a pussy. 

“Where are you, you little fucker!”

“Turn around dumbass!”

The crowd parted in front of him and he looked forward to the boy in the empty center. He was defiantly angry and ready for a fight, his face red and his glare raging with flames. He swallowed. Kris walked toward him, hands into fists. 

“You!”

“Yes, it's me.” Sehun knew it wasn’t best to sass the other boy, but he wanted this to be most humiliating for him than himself. Fucking prick deserved it.

Kris came marching towards him, screaming at him and Sehun could feel the beating he was about to receive already. Shit, it hurt.

“I don’t know where the hell you get off thinking that you can spread all these damn lies but-“

Right before Kris reaches him, Sehun feels pulled back again and he finds himself behind a short figure this time. He sees feathery black hair and feels hands tight around his own. He feels his heart stop work, along with his lungs. That hurt more.

Junmyeon was in front of him and Kris stopped at the new sight before him. He looked surprised and even more pissed.

“Junmyeon, are you serious?” He nearly screamed at the boy but didn’t, for obvious reasons. “After all we’ve been through, you’re on this guy’s side?”

Junmyeon holds Sehun’s hands tighter. Sehun wants to see his face to see what he's thinking. 

“After all we’ve been through, I never expected you to frame me for your own actions,” Junmyeon growls towards the other boy and Sehun could basically feel the hidden anger that Junmyeon didn’t show him earlier. “Yet, here we are.”

The crowd around them gasped loudly. The defining point had been made and the truth was confirmed. The verdict was set and Sehun felt his victory as a squeezing hand on his own and an exhale of air. 

The principal called them to all stop what they were doing now, standing there with a mean scowl with two other teachers come forth with him. He ordered for the three boys to come with him, taking Kris as his victim as one other teacher took Junmyeon from him. The crowd of student dispersed, and the three boys were separated. Sehun was pulled in the opposite direction as the two others and he looked over his shoulder to find Junmyeon doing the same.

The older boy looked at him with worry and Sehun gave him the second encourages smile for that day.

Sehun was punished for his violation of accessing the school’s papers, that they claim were private property, and gave him detention for two whole weeks. They told him that they would have also file him with bullying and public harassment, but they decided against it. Sehun knew they couldn’t do that to him since everything he wrote was true, but they weren’t going to tell him that. 

He walked out of the office at the tail end of the day and headed towards Journalism. He had almost made it into the room, till the bell rang and the first few students to make it out to the hallway saw him. He had all their eyes again and their stares burned his skin as he waited to walk into the classroom. He could see the three seniors inside waiting for him, not packing up to leave. 

He enters the room and closes the door behind him. He faces the three boys in front of him and feels safe. He appreciates that more than he should. 

Baekhyun pops the sucker out of his mouth and raises a brow. “What did they do to you?” 

Sehun tells them his punishment.

“That’s nothing.” 

“I know.” 

“Have you heard about Kris?” 

“What do you mean?”

They tell him how Kris called in his parents when he went in, who brought in a top-notch attorney. He was let out about an hour ago, bragging about how they only gave him a hundred hours of community service as an act of punishment. He said he was only doing it to keep the peace since he didn’t do anything they were putting on him. Sehun nearly jerked out of the shock of the idiot.

“That’s total shit. He legit broke a law.” Sehun snorted.

“So, did you.” Kyungsoo pointed out to him.

“Whose side are you on?”

“Yours obviously,” Kyungsoo stated. Sehun lets it slide, considering that he gave him the final approval for the paper when he could have easily said no.

“You might also want to watch out for Kris.” Chanyeol chimed in. “He said he was still after you and he was going to put your head on a stick.”

“This is such utter bullshit,” Sehun complains. He really was pissed about this. “Are they even gonna take away his title as Class President?”

“They won’t remove him his title with so little time left in the school year. They’re trying to hide this as much as possible, so they don’t want to cause any more trouble for anyone.”

The four of them turn away to find Junmyeon there, standing in the door was after explaining what the case was. Sehun couldn’t read the expression he held in his face. He swallowed hard again for the second time that day.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked the junior.

“I’m here to get my backpack back.” He answered, looking directly at Sehun.

He knew he was in deep shit then. He told the teacher that he took Junmyeon’s backpack while he was in there and apparently told him the same. He was the most afraid then. 

“Can we get a moment alone?” Junmyeon asked, and even though Sehun was afraid, he nodded to the boys and gave them the permission to leave when they looked at him. 

They walk away to the side room to eavesdrop later. Sehun didn’t mind and only focused on the boy coming towards him. He was still upset, he could tell from his eyes, but this was different. He was panicking and frantic earlier in the closet due to shock and fear. Now he stood calmly and with his arms crossed. Sehun prepared him for the worse. He prayed that this didn’t end everything for them.

He became guarded himself, crossing his own arms and leaning on the edge of the desk behind him as he faced the boy in front of him.

They were quiet for a long period of time, waiting for each other. Junmyeon was the first to break it.

“I don’t like how you went behind my back-“

“-Are you f-“

“I don’t like how you went behind my back and went through my stuff without me know.” Junmyeon cut him off in a calm but domination voice that Sehun bow downs too. “If you would have just asked I would…”

They stay quiet for that, knowing that what he was about to say was a lie. Junmyeon looks down and Sehun tries to keep his guard up. Junmyeon looks back up at him with a tired expression and watery eyes. 

“I just want to say thank you… for everything.” 

Sehun feels his anger and his guard wash away then. He breaths softly while looking at the boy, feeling himself becoming calm. He knew what everything meant, and he knew that it really did mean a lot to Junmyeon. 

It was his goal at the end of the road after all. He didn’t care so much for exposing Kris for his crimes or for the truth to be spoken and known. His real concern was Junmyeon and for him to end up okay at the end of it all. He wanted him to see himself in a better light, and for him to understand that he was wrong about that damn scientific law. 

Junmyeon was so much better then he could let himself imagine, for even Sehun to imagine.

“What did they do to you?” Sehun finally asked him.

“They questioned me and looked at everything again. It all fell into place once they took your work into consideration.”

“So, you didn’t get any kind of punishment?”

“No. They formally apologized to me and promised to clear up my record.” Junmyeon explained. 

“Good.”

“Yeah. They called up my mom to do the same since she was more mad about it than anyone.” 

Sehun laughed at that. He liked how Junmyeon smiled and looked at him with kind eyes again. He felt better now.

“My parents want to meet you. They want you over for dinner tonight.” Junmyeon informs him and Sehun feels himself become very still.

“What?” Sehun asked. “Why? Why me?”

Junmyeon takes his face into his hand and kisses him softly then. Sehun falls into it and ignores the flash of a camera from the other room window and the “oh shit” that follows it.

They part and Sehun doesn’t move his arms from around Junmyeon that apparently got there during the kiss. He didn’t even notice himself moving them, but his knees were weak again and his didn’t trust himself to stand on his own.

“Please?” Junmyeon coaxes him in a sweet tone. He looks innocent and happy.

“Okay.” Sehun agrees to the plan, even though he is still slightly nervous. He smiles when Junmyeon breaks out into a grin and Sehun knows all of it is worth it then.


	2. Epilogue

The polls opened at midnight exactly. That was two hours ago, and Junmyeon hasn’t stopped pacing since. 

Sehun had been watching his boyfriend walk a straight line in his living room carpet for the past few hours, knowing very well that he could do very little to calm his nerves. This was his senior year, and his last chance to get the position he wanted. Sehun wished again for Junmyeon to see how he was easily going to win this. It was like he didn’t know he already had beforehand.

“I’m going to make more queso.” Junmyeon finally decided, picking up the empty bowl and making his way to the kitchen.

“That will be your third one,” Sehun told him.

“I’m stress eating.” Sehun only laughed at his response. Normally, Junmyeon would scowl him for eating such unhealthy food, but he knew the older boy changed his mind when it came to stressful situations like these. 

Junmyeon was finally running for Class President, with a foreign exchange student named Lay as his Vice President. It took a lot to convince Junmyeon to finally do it, but Sehun finally made him believe he was good enough for it, and now they were waiting for the count to be announced since they already voted the minute they were able to. 

Sehun agreed to stay up with him for support, knowing ahead of time that the older boy would be like this. The announcement wouldn’t be till the morning announcements tomorrow at school, but he was there to make sure Junmyeon didn’t stay up all night and worry. He didn’t want him to back out of this at the last minute. He was there to make sure his baby was alright, which was a more demanding job than the most thought of, but it was defiantly rewarding when they sneak off into the Janitor’s closet or have sleepovers. He lived for those late-night cuddles. 

Sehun even sent out a tweet earlier in the afternoon to remind students to vote for their new student councils. Which Baekhyun commented on, saying that he was voting for Junmyeon because he wanted Sehun to be the first lady. Sehun nearly blocked the graduate. 

Sehun is still on the couch, barely awake when he hears the microwave ding. He notices that five minutes go by and he peaks his head up to find Junmyeon pacing again in the kitchen, nibbling on his nails, forgetting about the dip completely.

“Baby.” He calls lazily over to the boy in the kitchen. “Come snuggle with me.” 

Junmyeon comes over and lays with Sehun, who holds him close and tightly in his arms. He can feel how tense his body is and can vaguely feel the booming of his heartbeat. He expected this. 

He hovers over the other boy, who looks up to him with a smile and he smiles back, even though his eyelids are heavy, and his face feels tired. 

“So, what are you going to do tomorrow when you win?” Sehun smirks at him.

“You don’t know that. Don’t jinx me.” Junmyeon points at him. “You better knock on wood right now.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes fondly. They made a little game of that. Sehun would indirectly (or plain out directly) state that Junmyeon will win (like he will) and Junmyeon will tell him not to jinx his chances and make him knock on the nearest wooden object like a desk or door. This time, Sehun reached over and knocked on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

He turns back to the cute boy below him, who’s smiling proudly at his part of the joke. 

“So, what are you going to do when you win tomorrow?” 

Junmyeon did the unthinkable then and tickled Sehun from under him. He wasn't expecting it as he breaks out in laughs and tries to escape from the others mercy but ends up under the older boy instead who laughed at Sehun’s misery.

Luckily, Junmyeon stopped and left Sehun on his back breathless. He was wide awake now and still somewhat chuckling. Junmyeon only smirked in victory. How dare he…

“What was that?” 

“I swear to god.” Junmyeon laughed at him and Sehun noticed that was the first smile he had all night. 

Sehun regained his breath and looked up to find a soft expression on Junmyeon’s face. He knew this. He was thinking all emotional and loving thoughts about how happy Sehun made him and so on. Junmyeon was always the one to get so happy.

“Stop that.” He flicks the older one’s nose. “You know I don’t do sappy.” 

“I’m just so lucky to have you.” He laid down on Sehun’s chest more, putting his head in the crook of his neck. He looked back up at him through his eyelashes and Sehun felt himself blush and get a bubbly feeling in his stomach. He loved the sight of Junmyeon being sweet.

Sehun only hummed in response but wrapped his arms around him again, tighter this time, and kissed him fondly on the head. He felt the same way, completely.

They laid like that for a moment, and Sehun felt himself about to wander off into sleep, till he thought of something. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the other boy who was breathing softly. He looked so peaceful and precious.

Sehun smirked as he brought his hands to his sides and began to return the action that woke the other boy up with a jerk. “No! N-No!”

They laughed when Junmyeon reached his skin and began to tickle him as well. They ended up falling off the couch and into the carpet, howling with laughter. 

 

The next morning came, and before they parted ways for the first period, Sehun gave Junmyeon an encouraging smile and a wink. The announcements said what he already knew, that Junmyeon won by a landslide, and he smiled to himself, purely happy for his best friend and boyfriend.

He smiled again when he saw the grin he lived for at the end of the day, waiting for him in a black car.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday to EXO's most loyal member.


End file.
